


Welcome to the Dark Side

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Her power intrigued him and he needed to know more about him. The opportunities he offered her were ones she just couldn't pass up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Loki (Marvel)
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Welcome to the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenshift17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and for my good friend, kittenshift-17's prompt on Tumblr. This story filled square N2 - Superpower/Magic Swap. Now this isn't exactly a swap, but Hermione's powers have taken a bit of a dark side similar to Loki's so I'm calling that a swap. It's a stretch, but hey, at least I'm writing.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Loki reeled back from the explosion of light and magic, the power of it kissing along his senses and making him dizzy with lust. He felt love-drunk on the fissions and surges of violent, magical energy. Blinking against the resulting light that stung his eyes in the otherwise dark land of Jotunheim, something under his skin shivered when he laid eyes on the solitary, curly-haired figure standing at the heart of the magical blast like the glorious eye in the most manic of storms. He needed to know who was responsible for the burst, and he would do anything to have them on his side when this all was over.

As the smoke finally settled, Loki was able to get a clear line of sight at the shadowy figure in front of him. He took a few steps into the rubble when a voice calling out stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer."

Intrigued by the command, Loki's lips curled into a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And why should I listen to you, a mere stranger?"

"Don't you see the amount of destruction I caused?"

The power behind the voice started to falter. Loki sensed it and decided that it was his cue to take control of the situation. Obviously, who it was standing on the pile of rubble had no idea how to control the powers she had been gifted with. She would be the perfect partner to mold into precisely what he wanted in a partner.

"It is the destruction that intrigues me," Loki hissed, climbing the pile of rubble and nearing the mysterious woman cowering at the strength of her power. "What is your name?"

She paused for a moment and looked at the man standing in front of her. She could feel the pulsation of lingering magic still running through her veins. It was a strange feeling. Certainly, she was used to the sensation of magic running through her body, but this was a first. This was a new sensation, a dark sensation.

"I asked you a question," Loki replied, his lip snarled in disgust in her lack of response.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before her eyes flickered open, and she carded a hand through her hair. She just needed a moment to gather her wits about her before addressing the stranger. "My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"I am Loki, God of Mischief," he said, nodding his head in response to her name. "Lady Granger, you are quite powerful. When did you first discover your powers?"

His title played back through her mind a few times as she looked at him. He looked like any other magical being that she had ever encountered, but none of them had ever introduced themselves as a god.

"I discovered my powers when I was young," Hermione explained, continuing to look at the man standing before her up and down. She was attempting to determine if she was in danger or if Loki could be trusted. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Similar to what you demonstrated here," Loki hummed, taking a few steps closer to her. She was intriguing, and he wanted to know more about her, but mostly he was intrigued by her powers. "Have you ever shown destruction similar to this?"

Hermione shook her head as she raked her teeth along her bottom lip. "This was a first. It felt different this time."

"Different?" Loki inquired, gently brushing a cold finger along her arm. He chuckled softly when she pulled away from his touch. Most did. His skin didn't often convey the warmth that most were used to feel when touched.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," Hermione cautioned as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "It felt dark."

"Dark can be a good thing," Loki prodded, the smirk widening on his face. He extended a hand to the young witch. "Would you like me to show you?"

Hermione looked down at the hand extended to her and then back into Loki's eyes. There seemed to be a spark glowing brightly. She took his hand and nodded her head, afraid that if she were to speak, her voice would shake.

The two descended the pile of rubble and made their way out of the destruction off to a world where Hermione could experience her newfound powers, and Loki could train her to be the perfect partner to take over the world.


End file.
